It's Finally Over
by DementedDiva2006
Summary: What happens when everything you ever wanted gets taken away by someone you thought was a friend... How far would you go to get back at that person? (my first story so be nice please)
1. The Reason For All The Hate

Here I am, standing in the shower with a smile on my face, letting all the drops of your cold dead blood rinse off of me. As the last bit of the blood- filled water goes down the drain I can't help but laugh. There goes the last I'll ever have to see of you, Trish Stratus.  
  
I'm sure there's no doubt in your mind why I had to do this, I mean hell it was all your fault, you asked for it. For all the times you used me and abused our friendship, just to benefit yourself. God, it seems like only yesterday when we stood side by side, the best of friends, we were inseparable. But now I see that that meant nothing to you at all. I still remember how nice to me you were when we first met. It was my first real fitness competition and I was doing really well. You were the only person to talk to me that day, you were the only one who didn't see bothered by the fact that 'the new bitch', as the rest of them called me, was beating all of you. Now I see the only reason you were so nice was so you could toy with my emotions and because you knew that some day this naive woman might be useful to you later on in life. I don't know why I didn't see it the first time you asked me to screw up, to forfeit, so you could win. I knew it meant a lot to you so I went along, thinking that I was helping a 'true friend' out. How wrong I was.  
  
After a few months I saw you as one of the only people I could trust, you were my sister. We would tell each other everything. Well at least I told *you* everything, you didn't share much, you listened to me talk and would only respond enough to make me think that you really wanted to talk. I told you about how I was just doing those fitness competitions to get my face seen, that my true passion was for wrestling. I knew you wouldn't understand why that was when I told you, but when I explained how it was exciting it could be and the fact that you can do something you love and get paid well for it, I figured you understood. The only thing you were able to understand was that it was a way to be around lots of guys, many who were lonely, and all the fame that went along with it.  
  
When I found a place that would let me work out and train in a ring, you were right there with me. What I thought was support was nothing more then part of your sick plan to make a fool out of me. The day you told me that you were interested in wrestling to I couldn't tell you how happy I was. You had the look for it and I could just see it, we would be in the WWE together and we were going to be the best damn divas Vince had ever seen.  
  
I should have seen it, when I would be working my ass off in the ring while you were probably taking it up the ass in the bathroom, that you didn't really want to be a wrestler. You wanted to get your pretty little face seen on T.V. and get paid outrageous amounts of money to prance around the ring in nothing more then the seer suggestion of what clothes should be. That hurt me. I loved wrestling and I just knew that one day my dreams of making it in the business would come true, and it was going to happen with or without you, but I really wanted it to be with you.  
  
And then the day that we (or at least the day *I*) were waiting for came. We each got calls from Jim Ross, the talent agent for the WWE. You got the call first, and I was so happy for you, then it was only a few days later that I got mine. I expected you to react the same way that I had, but all I got from you was a 'Oh.. Really.Wow... good for you Lisa' and then you left. I figured you just didn't know what to say or maybe that you were tired, so I didn't think anything of it. Then the day came were we got to sit down and talk to all the big shots in WWE. I was so nervous but you seemed so calm it was almost like you didn't know what this could mean for you. When we got to the lobby outside the interviewing office you were called in first, leaving me to sit alone and think about how close I was to fulfilling my dream. You were in that room for a good 45 minutes before the door reopened. You walked out and smiled at me, but that smile was nothing compared to the one on the face of that executive. I still curse myself for not seeing it right then and there. You slept with him right in that office, being that dirty little whore you always were. As I was called into the office I saw that you didn't plan on waiting for me. When I asked where you were going all you said was 'There something I really need to do. I'll be back when your interview is over'. Little did I know that the 'something' you had to do was Vince McMahon himself. My interview was only about 15 minutes, but I didn't think much of it then, I thought they had enough information on me that they didn't need much more, but no it was only because by that time you had killed my chances.  
  
Not even a week later you got the call congratulating you for being the newest WWE Diva. I knew that since you made it I was sure as hell going to make it as well. I knew my call would come. So I waited. and waited. and waited. I had seen you on T.V. for about 2 months before I finally got my call, but it wasn't at all what I thought I was going to hear. I still hear JR's voice in my head sometimes 'I'm sorry Lisa but your just not what we're looking for in a Diva at this time'. Without thinking I hung the phone up without saying a word. I started to cry, for the first time since I was a child, I sat there and cried. I did the only thing I could think to do, call you. I knew you were going to say something to make me feel better. It was that call that for the first time in 3 years I saw you for what you truly were. a heartless, good for nothing, conniving whore. I could barely speak into the phone and as I tried I swear I heard you laugh. When I was at my lowest, the time when you were supposed to live up to your role as my best friend and comfort me, *you* flat out laughed.  
  
I was even more speechless then I was before I called you, I was crying even harder by now. I managed to find my voice and I began to speak, 'Why are y.' 'Sorry hun but this company isn't big enough for both of us. Maybe if you had done a few *favors* they would have hired you to, but then again probably not I made sure that there would be nothing you could do to get where I am now.' 'Trish how could you, I was your best friend, I.' 'You were a stepping-stone for me, nothing more. Get the straight right now. And do you want to know the best part of this all Lisa, you never had a clue'. CLICK! I sat there just staring at the receiver, too shocked to cry anymore. 


	2. Surprized to See Me Here Huh?

It was right then and there that I snapped, I tore my whole fucking house apart. Everything I destroyed I pictured was your face and I swore to get my revenge. I sat on the kitchen floor, which was now covered in broken glass and pieces of what used to be chairs, and started to think of how I could possibly make you feel everything I was feeling. I felt dead inside but I knew that you can't make someone with no true emotions feel that way, I only had one option. Of course I had to plan it out for a while, to make sure that I wouldn't be held responsible for any of my actions. As I planned I trained harder then I ever had in my life, it was more then a dream to make it in the WWE now, it was a need. And then I got my chance. The call that I should have gotten 2 years before came and I was told I was going to be the newest and craziest Diva the world would ever see, Victoria.  
  
I knew that my plan was going to go perfectly when they told me the angle they were going to put me in. 'Victoria is going to be a complex character, with demons in her past that she's never been able to over come. She's angry. And the source of all that anger is going to be. Trish Stratus.' It took all the strength I had not to jump up and celebrate. This was going to be easier then I thought, I never thought they would put us in a feud I thought it was going to be something I'd have to work on myself. I didn't hear much of the rest of Vince's little pep talk, I spend the rest of the time going over my plan and thinking of how good I was going to feel after it was completed.  
  
I got to the arena early and sat in the women's lockerroom thinking of what I had to do. I was there for a good 2 hours before you showed up. You just stared at me for a minute before I stood up, you stepped away from me, you thought I was going to beat the crap out of you. But that wasn't my intention (yet anyway) I grabbed you and hugged you, the look on your face was priceless. 'Trish I know why you used me and I've had time to think and I've realized that its time to forgive you. I want my best friend back.' It took you a little while before you completely understood what I said, or maybe you were looking for the tone of sarcasm in my voice, but there was none there. You then did exactly what I wanted you to. you returned the hug. Now I don't know if it was because you were truly sorry or if you were just planning to use me again but I didn't care anymore, either way it wasn't going to change my mind on what I was going to do.  
  
The next few months we acted like we did when we first met. We were never apart and it was killing me inside. I HATED YOU. But I knew I couldn't flat out kill you when we were alone, there would be too many questions asked, so I waited. We had had several matches together already and we each cut our petty little promos. Everyone complemented me on how good I played the psycho bitch role, little did they know it wasn't an act. You had driven me crazy and now I got to tell the whole world about our past. Nobody knew except you and me that what I was saying was true, but I assured you it was only to help the story that I was letting it all out.  
  
I'll never forget when you told me about our match at Unforgiven, for the fact that the name of it fit how I felt towards you perfectly. I knew that was when I needed to get you out of my life. I needed to make sure you couldn't get away from me once you found out what I was trying to do, so I pulled some strings and managed to get the match to be a cage match. Everything was set now.  
  
Before our match we stood in the back, you for your last time and me about to be freed of all my rage and hurt, with a few other people and got in our prayer circle and prayed for a same night. HA. yea right, I prayed alright, but not for a safe night, I prayed that I would be able to pull off the best performance of my life. Hey I needed to make millions of people believe that I didn't want you dead, a very hard task. 


	3. YOU Never Had A Clue

It was half way into the match when I rammed your head into the side of that cage so hard your head got opened up like a piñata. As a few drops of your blood hit my hands I knew that I was finally going to defeat you. I was finally going to kill you. I threw you into the corner so hard all your breath was knocked out of you. I slowly walked over to you and heard you speak 'Calm down will you, your killing me you here' and now just like you had done to me months before. I laughed. 'Trish you don't know how right that statement is. Your not getting away from me now bitch and I'm going to make you pay for everything you did to me. For all the times you used me.' You looked into my eyes and as you did I saw the look on your face go from being in pain to being scared out of your fucking mind. Before you got a chance to run I grabbed you and continued to dominate you, I wanted you to suffer before it was all over. I beat you til you couldn't move and then it was time. I dragged you into the middle of the ring and sat you up for a pile driver, the pile driver that would go 'oh so terribly wrong' and snap your neck. Before I finished the move I said to you the last words you were ever going to hear 'You were right Trish, this company wasn't big enough for us both, you fell right into the little trap I set for you and do you want to know that best part. *you* never had a *clue*!' SLAM! CRACK! I knew it had worked, the sound of your neck snapping told me that. That cracking sound would have probably made any other person sick, but it was music to my ears. You were gone forever. As much as I wanted to stand up right there and spit on your sorry excuse for a body, I didn't. I stood up and ran to the ref with tears in my eyes 'Something's wrong.. I heard a snap.she's not moving.' I fell into the corner 'crying' my eyes out. I watched the EMT's loading your lifeless body into that thick black back and onto a stretcher. That would be the last time I'd have to see you.  
  
And now, a mere few hours later and for the first time in 2 and a half years I felt good. I wasn't dead inside anymore, I was filled with a new life. Every bit of you was gone now. Vince came over to me in the back and told me to take some time off so I can better deal with my 'loss', as he called it. As much as I didn't want to I have to take at least a week off to make my story seem real.  
  
Now I stand in front of a mirror looking at my reflection, I see myself in a new way. I look like I did before I met you. I'm free now, free of everything you.  
  
You should have never crossed me bitch, you should have known better. I WIN TRISH! You got the better of meat first but that's all in the past. All that matters now if that I WON! All the pain, the hurt, the rage, the hate, everything I've need feeling for year. It's Finally Over! 


End file.
